Heartwarming meeting in english
by kirikasu
Summary: So here it is. Heartwarming meeting in english. Puck and Ash are visiting in Iron Court to see Meghan. Meghan and Puck are having fun and that makes Ash jealous. How Puck is going to convince to Ash that he loves him not Meghan. Read and find out. Next chapter will be translated soon. Enjoy and remember to leave a review! Sorry about my english!


**Heartwarming meeting käännös:**

**Puck sat with Meghan in Iron court's garden, if you could actually call it that way. Ironish trees, which filled the landscape, silvery leaves which sparkled amazingly but looked so sharp that they would surely cut if someone would violate them. Bushes which branches tinkled while dry wind blowed through them. Puck admired garden's sweet though also dangerous atmosphere. Shortly his thoughts were interrupted when Meghan started talking. " How yours and Ash's trip went while coming here?" Meghan asked while she fiddled her sweater's wristband and glanced Puck. Puck looked quickly Meghan and moved his thoughts back to Ash. He had stayed with Clitch to think about castle's defense mechanism when he and Meghan had proceeded to garden's peaceful though melancholic atmosphere. Puck took a quick glimpse of Meghan and smiled while looking at her. Meghan was for a while crowned Iron queen and she was Summer courts king Oberon's half blood daughter. She didn't know this before she turned seventeen that she was related to fairies. However Machina, Iron courts previous king kidnapped his brother Ethan and Meghan entered her first time to the fairyland to save his brother. Now she had became queen and a great burden laid on her shoulders. Meghan still hadn't changed almost at all after the coronation. She was still insecure and glanced shyly Puck right into the eyes. Would thought that when she came noble it would change something in her but no. Delicately sweet face, light silvery hair which reached right below the shoulder and light green eyes which didn't rouse anything but trust when you would look at her. Puck smiled back to her. He was glad that he owned a friend like her.**

**"Our trip?" Puck asked and glanced Meghan while sighing tiredly but still a little semi-smile on his lips. "Fine, if we consider what kind of obstacles there were while at it." Puck said and groped his hair backwards. "Red caps, hibnocs, crunchers and even that that we got lost at swampdragons lands." Puck sighed and Meghan looked him questionable but still amused way. "Did you guys actually got lost or did you do something?" Meghan asked and looked Puck which face got bright red after her saying that. After a while Puck answered to her while avoiding her gaze. "Maybe I had something to do with that..." he said and Meghan started laughing right away. "You can't be serious Puck!" Meghan said while laughing. "I would thought that Ash could actually curb you for a little but it seems that I was wrong." Meghan said and looked Puck while grinning. "Forget it. If you would know how many times I had to save our Iceprince from a trouble you wouldn't say so." Meghan just smiled lightly and Puck noticed that he hadn't actually asked how Meghan was doing and he quickly revised his mistake. "Hard if not anything else. Kingdoms law things and fights about frontiers had come just the usual stuff for me." Meghan said and continued right after that. "Sometimes I wonder how Machina could handle all these things at the same time?" Meghan said and exhaled. "You'll get used to it." Puck said and smiled to Meghan sympathetically. "Says you." Meghan gigled and throw a grasstuft towards Puck. "Wait you little!" Puck yelled and shaked the grass off him. He grinned to Meghan and asked: "Do you know what happens if you declare a war with me?" he asked before he started to chase the girl with a flower what looked like a marigold. Meghan run away and gigled while at it.**

**Ash had just noticed how Puck and Meghan enjoyed others company after he had suddenly heard screaming outside and glimpsed out of the window. Ash just turned his head away while gritting his teeth and when Glitch asked that was he okay, Ash had just scowled back to him and mumbled: "Let's get back to work." Glitch just frowned his eyebrows and nodded to compliance.**

**Meghan and Puck came back into castle's lobby, gasping out of breath but still cheerfully smiling to each other. They had ran like a little kids but it surely had cheered them both up. On Puck's knees was dry dirt and Meghan's hair was tangled with leaves. They looked each other and started laughing. "Thank you." Meghan said to Puck and continued: "That cheered me up." Puck just smiled to Meghan and said: "Pleasure is mine my queen." and bowed deeply. Meghan startled suddenly and said quickly: "You don't have to be so formal with me."Puck just slowly got up and touched lightly Meghan's hair. "What do you-." she started but Puck interrupted her. "You have leaves on your hair. I don't think you mind if I take them off?" Puck asked and grinned to other. Meghan's astonished face turned into laugh and she said: "True. It would be bad if a queen would wear all these leaves in a corridor." she said and started laugh. Puck laughed a little and reached his hand to girl's hair that he could take the leaves off when he noticed Glitch and Ash who were coming towards them. Glitch smiled to them and greeted the twosome. "Was the queen having fun?" Glitch asked and laughed kindly which to Meghan just nodded with a smile. Puck glanced Ash who looked like he had just seen a ghost. Ash stand a while with Glitch but suddenly he just turned back and started to walk away from the group. "Ash? Where are you going?" Glitch called out but Ash didn't even cared to answer to him and just turned around the corner. "Well what just happened?" Glitch asked and looked Meghan and Puck. Meghan just shrugged her shoulders but Puck had feeling that something was off. He promised to Glitch and Meghan that he would be right back and headed straight to where Ash had just went.**

**Puck came in front of Ash's door and sighed deeply before knocking the door. No answer. "Ash are you there?" Puck shouted and pounded the door at the same time. Shortly there was a annoyed scream from Ash. "Would you leave?! I'm busy!" Puck startled a little cause the scream but thought at the same time: "So he was there but didn't bothered answer to me." "Ash just open the door." Puck pleaded and kicked the door thinking at the same time that luckily Glitch wasn't here. He would probably hang him for an attempt to destroy the castle's furnitures."I don't have nothing to say to you!" Ash shouted from the room and Puck looked irritated. "If you don't come out there, then I'm going to kick this damn door all night!" Puck shouted and started kick and bang the door with his fists so hard he could. After a while Puck thought that he should just give up but suddenly the door opened slowly. "You're so god damn annoying..." Ash answered quietly with murderously voice when Puck put his hands between the door without warning and pushed inside the room not caring Ash's objections. "Did you actually had something to say?" Ash asked carelessly while Puck looked him seriously and said: "I think we should talk." After this Puck locked the door and silence settled into the castle.**

**"I think you had misunderstood something." Puck started and looked Ash who just turned to look back at him. "Like what?" he asked and Puck let out a small sigh and said: "I think you know what I'm talking about Ash." Ash answered to Puck irritatedly: "Oh you mean yours and Meghan's tender moment just after a little while? How that has anything to do with me? You guys can do whatever you like." Ash blurted and turned to leave but Puck gripped a hold of Ash's hand to pull him back. "There was nothing tender about that. There's nothing between Meghan and me." Puck said and tighted his grip on Ash' hand. "Let me go." Ash said but Puck interrupted him by saying: "Not before you actually listen to me." and glimpsed demandly Ash. "I'm not interested abour your explaining-" Ash's sentence left in the middle of it when Puck pushed him next to a sideboard and said: "And I'm not interested about this whining of yours." Puck said and pressed Ash into sideboard and kissed him. Ash tried to push Puck away but when Puck slided his tongue inside the others mouth, Ash felt that he could melt right away. "Pu-Puck haa..." Ash panted in the middle of the kiss and Puck moved his other hand to Ash's chest and started unbutton his shirt. "Wait!" Ash yelled and cried out when Puck started caress others chest and left a little marks on him while Ash panted under him. Ash felt that he wouldn't take these emotions any longer which swirled around in the air. Puck's lips moved chest to neck which made Ash felt goosehumps through his spine. Ash bited his tongue to silence himself. Puck glanced Ash and took a hold from his jaw and turned his face against him. Ash looked so innocent. "Ash..." Puck started and moved his hand to others cheek when someone suddenly knocked on the door. "Puck? Ash? Are you there?" Meghan asked through the door and Puck disapointly sighed because the intrusion. "Yes we are." Puck answered and moved away from the Ash who moved few steps away from Puck like afraiding his next move. "The dinner is served. I just came to tell that." Meghan said and Puck promised that they would hurry. When Meghan's steps weakened Puck turned to look Ash who stand cautiously looking few steps away. "We continue this later." Puck said and was already leaving the room when Ash abrupted him by saying: "What do you mean by later?" and followed him to the door. "Well did you actually believed that this was all? I'll come later in this evening and we proceed where we were left before the intrusion." Puck said and Ash's face got red from the embarrasment and Puck just grinned to the boy and closed the door before leaving. Ash just stayed on the door when the first rain drops started flow through the window.**


End file.
